


Hamnesia

by romanrorypond



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, friends to lovers???, i think, this is really bad, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanrorypond/pseuds/romanrorypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is the perfect tsundere. Brooding and contempt, with the perfect smug pout to match. A true stoic wall, so strong and sturdy. </p><p>Just don't make him watch/say/do anything spooky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamnesia

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS REALLY BAD AUHAHAH SORRY  
> i cant w rite but i enjoy it regardless so :T 
> 
> So a little preface though, this fic kinda requires a tiny bit on knowledge on Amnesia: Justine and I mean you dont have to know EVERYTHING about it but it'll make a lot more sense if you do know the, like... basic preface of the game :O 
> 
> also,,, the title is super dumb. I know.

Almost four years later, Ian was sitting in front of his computer once more, the horrifiying lifeless gaze of an endless tunnel with the words Amnesia: Justine were plastered across his screen. He scrunched up his face and scowled, a mixture of disgust and indescribable paralyzing fear started to brew in his stomach. He shook his head shrewdly, cupping his face in his hands.

"Please don't make me do this again." He groaned a muffled groan, tucking his shoulders up to his neck.

To his left, a chuckle echoed and an arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

"You said you wanted to do this." Jeff smiled, mischief and excitement flickered in his eyes. "What happened to 'manning up' and 'I need to stop being a giant sissy'?" Jeff shoved Ian's shoulder, shortly before recieving a sharp slap on the arm.

"But did we have to do this at 12 in the morning? While it's raining?" Ian threw his arms up in bitter abandon, as a crack of thunder roared outside. The ominous creaks and echoes from Justine's Cabinet of Perturbation made Ian jump and grit his teeth until Jeff could hear them grinding against eachother. The older roommate crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I'll be right here, just start the game. I won't let you kill anyone on accident, I promise."

He smiled.

Ian frowned.

That was normal.

Suprisingly, Ian had managed to escape the first room without any unnecessary stabbing and impalement of priests. The occasional dying groan and crash would make Ian curse and lean into his roommate. Jeff would simply giggle and encourage Ian that it would be over soon.

Eventually he was in a cellar and the only sounds were that of a mutilated man who seemed to be so desperately in love with this "Justine" that he wanted to murder the shit out of her. Y'know, love stuff.

Ian's mantra soon became an endless chant of "no's" and "fucks" everytime the horrific suitor was in the vicinity. The way his body jerked and dragged along the wet floor, the scratch of the chains, and that raspy, longing voice- it turned Ian's stomach upside down.

Jeff gently placed his hand over Ian's, making the pair flush, but they convinced themselves it was just a simple gesture of comfort. Yeah, comfort. That was it.

"Whoever made that thing needs to be kicked in the jaw." Ian muttered, trying his best to stay cool as he hid crouched  behind a barrel. Jeff snorted and looked over at Ian, as thoughts raced through his mind.

Aloïs really loved Justine, so much that he was ready to die for her. And while Justine might've tortured and defiled him (clearly not good dating tactics), he still longed for her, going so far as to kill her just to have the thought of her with him. (Also not reccomended.) Jeff wondered what it must feel like to have someone to hold onto so dearly. A lover that would walk the ends of the Earth for you, an insatiable yearning for you and your memory. He wanted to know what it felt like, being on that end. Because god knows he knows how it feels to give. To be the martyr, the solace and grace, giving your love and time to someone so special. To have a Justine.

And Jeff snapped out of his little romance novel when his Justine had practically jumped into his lap in a chaotic panic.

"Holy fuck why doesn't it have eyes!? What's around it's neck? WHY IS IT NAKED??" Ian yelled into Jeff's shirt. Aloïs had rounded a corner and the familiar hiss and red screen of death filled the room.

Ian gripped at the fabric Jeff's tee, nuzzling into his neck.

"I fucking hate this." He mused. Jeff could feel the heat growing in his cheeks. His hands subconsciously guided up Ian's back, giving him an awkward pat before he coughed to indicate the nature of the situation. Ian's arms eventully wrapped themselves around Jeff's neck, and suddenly Jeff felt Ian's warm breath on his collar, steadying itself from the trauma.

"Y-You okay?" Jeff stammered out, trying to control his pounding heart, which was definitely not from the game.

Ian had curled himself up into Jeff's lap more, sensing his comfort and gentle touches. Ian felt safe, safe from disgusting and disturbing virtual monsters and loud thunderstorms shaking the Earth outside.

Jeff reached over to the mouse, ending the horror for the night. "I think that's enough for tonight." He gently spoke.

Ian groaned again. "Fuck all of that. All of it. Every last bit of it. No. Nope. No. Nuh-uh." He tilted his head up to meet with Jeff's lively hazel eyes. He felt himself blush, trying to convince himself that it was the game that had him this flustered, not the fact he was sitting in his best friend's lap, shaking like a chihuahua.

And then suddenly Ian wasn't scared anymore the moment Jeff's lips connected with his. His heart jumped, but in the uncontrollable butterflies way, the way that makes your bones feel like air, but your chest feel like lead. The adrenaline really kicked in when Jeff had cupped Ian's face in his hands, pulling him as close as possible, small gasps and twitches reverberated through their bodies, as if they were one form, a single machine.

Jeff pulled away first, mouth slightly agape from the confusing turn of events. Ian's sarcastic, half lidded expression stayed, however.

"How long did you want me to get that scared?" He smirked. Jeff pushed him off of his body, watching as Ian hit the ground with a thunk! Jeff laughed his high pitched, infectious laugh.

"Maybe a little longer than I'd like to admit." Jeff grinned warmly, offering Ian a hand. The midnight rain had slowed to a steady sprinkle, clattering peacefully against the glass. Ian took Jeff's hand, while Jeff still tried to process how a late night session of Amnesia turned into a passionate makeout session in Ian's shitty desk chair with his roommate.

"I'm still a little spooked." Ian winked. "I should probaly stay with you tonight, just in case of, uh.. nightmares?" Jeff rolled his eyes and the two rose to their feet.

"You are a giant sissy."


End file.
